


Bet On Our Love

by GanglyLimbs



Series: Kinktober 2020- AH Edition [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Betting, Dirty Talk, Edging, Facials, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, slight degradtion (in the form of ignoring)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Well, would you look at that? Jeremy and Michael are heading to the bathroom together.Absolutely nothing suspicious about that.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones
Series: Kinktober 2020- AH Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950379
Kudos: 16





	Bet On Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Got more kinktober stuff! Day 3: Edge play

“Hey Michael, what do you think about this game to play?” Jeremy asks him.

“Hey, Michael, do you need another red bull?” Jeremy asks him.

“Hey, Michael, what video should we film next?” Jeremy asks him. 

Each and every time Michael ignores him. 

The other man has been throwing glances his way all morning. Shifting in his seat, calling Michael’s name almost too casually, walking up to Michael to get his attention, offering him food and drinks. 

Michael would barely answer, only enough to not let the others know that he was purposefully avoiding the other man. He would take the offered food and drinks and give them away immediately. 

He can’t help smirking on the inside at the pout Jeremy gives him. 

And then he reaches into his pocket, flipping the switch there and enjoying the way Jeremy’s skin jumps. 

Michael stretches in his seat, knowing that Jeremy is staring at him, at the way his shirt rides up to show off his stomach. He meets those eyes, blown out with lust, and licks his lips. Jeremy practically growls at him and Michael shivers, goosebumps crawling along his skin. 

Glancing around the room, at everyone who isn’t paying attention to him, he loudly announces that he has to piss. He leaves, Jeremy’s eyes on him the entire time. 

Michael walks, steady and slow, before quickly turning the corner and stopping. He waits, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, as he hears footsteps echoing down the hallway, fast and sharp, like the person is running. Jeremy comes barreling past him, only stopping with a  _ gak _ when Michael grabs the back of his shirt. He tilts his head, a smug smirk spreading across his face. “You seem to be in a hurry.” 

Jeremy crowds him against the wall. “Fuck you,” he murmurs. “You’ve been teasing me all day.” 

“You were the one who wanted to wear the vibrator to work,” Michael says. 

“I didn't realize what a fuck you were going to be about it,” Jeremy says before slamming his lips against Michael, nipping at his plush bottom one. His hands grip Michael's shoulders, pinning to the wall as he shoves a knee between Michael's thighs, rubbing up hard against Michael's dick. 

Michael groans into his mouth. “Got you a little stirred up did I?”

“You fucking know you did.” Jeremy mouths down Michael’s neck, insistent and needy.

“Enough to get you to forget our bet?”

Jeremy’s whole body stills, frozen in place before he leans back to glare at Michael. “You devious fuck.”

Michael’s smirk turns sharp. Knocking Jeremy's hands off of him, he spins them around, slamming Jeremy against the wall. “Whatever do you mean?”

Jeremy groans, eyes dilated, even more, mouth open in shock. “Michael, you-"

Michael reaches down, slipping his hand in his pocket. Jeremy watches every movement but he still seems surprised when the vibrator starts up again. He gasps, back arching, his eyes going wide as he grinds against the air. “Michael!” 

“Are you implying, Jer-a-mey, that I'm playing dirty in order to hear you beg me to let you cum so lose our bet? Is that what you are saying?” 

Michael shuts the vibrator off and Jeremy let's out a stuttering breath. “Yes,” Jeremy hisses. “I-I know you, Michael. I should have fucking know this moring when you woke me up fingering my ass.” 

Michael leans in to kiss Jeremy’s neck. “Come on, Jeremy. Give in. Jerk yourself off and you get my fabulous ass. What’s the downside?” 

He continues to kiss Jeremy’s neck, down to his chest, as Jeremy whines. “Michael...Michael, I won’t. I won’t.” 

Michael kisses his way back up to Jeremy’s neck, over his cheeks, till he reaches Jeremy’s ears. “Then I guess the torture continues.” 

With that, he pushes off of Jeremy and starts to walk away. 

“W-Wait,” Jeremy stutters out. Michael stops, looking over his shoulder. Jeremy is breathing hard, sweat glistening off his head. He bites his lips and clenches his fist. “Wait.” 

“Yes? I’m listening.” 

Jeremy licks his lips and closes his eyes. “ _ Ok. _ Ok.” 

“Ok?” 

“Yeah. I don’t think I can take this anymore. I give in. You win.” 

Michael looks around, before jerking his thumb towards the bathrooms. Jeremy practically runs there, pulling Michael along. Michael locks the bathroom as Jeremy wraps his arms around his waist, groaning into his neck. “Hurry, hurry.” 

“Calm down.” 

“ _ You _ calm down.” Jeremy grinds against him. “You're not the one who's gone without masturbating for three fucking weeks, Michael.” 

“You’re such a baby.” Michael turns around, clashing his lips against Jeremy, pushing him deeper into the small stall. His hands glide over Jeremy’s chest as Jeremy yanks on his belt. Michael pulls back. “I want to jerk off on your face.” 

Jeremy pulls back. “What?” 

“Yeah. I want to jerk off on your face. Want to see you covered in my spunk.” 

Jeremy makes a face but before he can protest, Michael throws in. “You’ve basically thrown in the towel. I won. Remember what the winner gets?” 

Jeremy mumbles something. 

“What was that?” 

“The winner gets to tell the loser what to do and the loser can’t say no.” 

“That’s right. So get on your knees bitch.” 

Jeremy huffs, but he does, falling with a thump. “So what now?”

Michael unbuttons his pants. “Get your dick out. I want you to jerk yourself off. Cum on the floor like the dirty bitch you are.” 

Jeremy sucks in a breath, but he does what he’s told. “You have such a fucking filthy mouth, did anyone ever tell you that?” 

“Plenty of times.” Michael shoves his underwear to his knees, dick already hard as he stands above Jeremy. Jeremy is a little slower to get his dick out, but soon he’s stroking himself. Michael tilts his head. “Look at you,” he breathes out, stepping closer. He grabs Jeremy’s head, tilting him back as he starts to jerk himself above Jeremy’s face. Jeremy sticks out his tongue, straining to reach Michael’s dick. His hand is tight around his cock as he whimpers. “I want you to cum, Jeremy. You’ve been so good these past couple of weeks, not touching your dick no matter what I do. And good boys deserve to be rewarded for that.” 

Jeremy let’s out one last whine before he cums against the ground. Michael speeds up his strokes till he throws his head back as he stirpes Jeremy’s face with cum. He sighs, taking a step back, and smirks. “You make a pretty picture like that Jeremy.” 

“Shut up,” Jeremy growls, standing up. He goes over to the sink wash himself off as Michael gets paper towels to clean up the floor. When they’re done, and redressed, Michael gives Jeremy a kiss. “Are you ok?” 

Jeremy smiles into the kiss. “Yeah, I’m good. Much better now.” Then his grin turns wickedly, bringing Michael into a deeper kiss. “But remember, when we get home. Your ass is mine.” 


End file.
